


Bang goes the deposit

by TinyNinjaQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNinjaQueen/pseuds/TinyNinjaQueen
Summary: Kara's apartment gets blown up and her and Lena are trapped inside. The confinement leads to some interesting discoveries ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the episode where Kara asked Lena about her mother because of the connection to Cadmus.

A flurry of sharp raps on the door pulled Kara out of her blurry Tv haze. She untangled herself from her blanket burrito and wiggled into an upright position. Tilting her glasses down she peered through the door. Recognising the waiting figure as Lena she sped to the mirror running her fingers through her messy, sofa smushed, curls. It remained resolutely dishevelled and she abandoned the attempt, speeding across the room and sliding to a halt by the door. She took a deep breath, waiting as the items blown by her super speed settled, before pulling open the door with her signature beam. Lena froze mid knock, her hand hovering in the air. Kara’s smile faltered when she spotted Lena’s expression, lips pressed in a grim line. Kara’s cheerful expression crumpled into a frown. 

“What’s the matter?” Kara asked

“What did you know about my mother?” Lena demanded plainly

“What… I…” Kara stumbled.

“You were asking questions about her. Why would you do that?”

Lena’s expression was indiscernible, her features were pinched and raw emotion emanated from her; a mixture of anger, concern… and something else, something primitive and unchecked. Kara shrunk under it’s ferocious intensity.

“I…” She stammered before she was cut off by an almighty crash. 

The floor trembled and the walls shook as they collapsed around them. A beam fell from the celling above Lena, Kara sped forward knocking them both to the floor. She pressed down shielding Lena’s body with hers as the world went dark

They stayed curled into each other as the apartment crumbled around them. When the tremors abated Kara rose up cautiously. The room was pitch black, she could feel Lena’s heart pounding through the thin fabric separating their bodies. She squinted down, trying to force her eyes to adjust, but the utter lack of light made it impossible. 

“Are you ok, are you hurt?” She asked anxiously. 

Lena shifted beneath her groaning softly, Kara tensed apprehensively above her. “I’m fine” she insisted hoarsely.

Somewhat pacified, Kara assessed the situation pulling off her glasses she used her x-ray vision to scan around the ruined apartment. She could make out juts of rubble littered around, but the structure seemed sound and the gas pipes were firmly intact, at least for the moment. She lifted herself off Lena. 

“Wait here” she murmured. Pushing her gently down as she immediately tried to disobey. 

Kara stumbled blindly around the apartment till she crashed into the cupboard she needed; pulling out a candle and quickly lighting it; her vision flashed with the flare but her Kryptonian eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. She rushed the candle over to Lena, who had stubbornly sat up and was trying to get to her feet. 

“Hey” Kara soothed, gently laying her hand on Lena’s shoulder.  
“Are you hurt?” she asked again, scanning Lena’s body warily.

“I’m fine” Lena said, her voice lilting with it’s familiar tone of aristocratic amusement. Kara could almost hear the smile in her voice.

“Are you alright” Lena asked back.

Kara nodded quickly, brushing off the other woman’s concern.

“The lights are out” Kara announced

Lena quirked a perfectly plucked brow as if to say ‘You don’t say(!)’ 

Kara gave a bashful smile “I think i’ve got some more candles” She said and set about lighting all the candles she could find, laying them all around the apartment, using the jagged blocks of rubble as stands. 

When the tiny apartment was ablaze with light Lena came over, laying a hand on Kara’s wrist she said;

“Enough, you’ll create a fire hazard if you light another one” her tone was light, threaded though with the easy humour that Kara brought out in her. 

Kara conceded with a tinkling laugh “You might have a point.”

Now that they could see clearly, and the danger had passed, they set about trying to get out; Lena searched fruitlessly for cell service, while Kara surreptitiously tried to lift the rubble with her powers when Lena’s back was turned. 

“It’s no use” Lena concluded eventually. Kara had to agree, she had found no method, natural or supernatural, of getting out. Drained she slumped to the sofa, it was then than Lena noticed her attire. Her soft pyjama tee fell down to her knees and her trousers were spotted with depictions of puppies.

“Are you in your pyjamas?” she asked, laughter hiding behind her voice. Her tone was kind but the question made Kara self consciously ball the sleeves up in her fists. Lena’s body responded automatically, running a soothing hand down her arm. Kara’s fists clenched tighter and her pulse skyrocketed at the feather light touch. Lena let her hand fall back to her side and Kara struggled to understand the profound sense of loss as the tingle turned to numb.

“I was just watching Tv before you knocked” Kara explained. 

Reminded of the context of her visit, Lena’s expression grew stormy once again and she took a step back crossing her arms tightly.

“I came to find out about my mother. What happened between you two?”

Kara slumped in her seat, tired of the lying, she buried her face in her hands. The sofa dipped gently beside her. A tentative hand brushed her shoulder. The touch sent a surge of strength through her body. She lifted her head up, turning blurry eyed to the woman beside her, and mumbled “I’m Supergirl” defeatedly, no other words needed to be uttered. Realisation dawned in Lena’s eyes. She sat static her body held high with regal composure, only the furrowed line of her brow indicated that the news was affecting her.

Kara stared down at her hands, pressing them tightly together. After a painstakingly long moment she looked up, Lena’s eyes were brimming with tears and as they locked on Kara’s, she crumpled forward pulling Kara into a crushing hug. The weight of everything that had happened falling upon her her last illusion shattered. Lena fastened one arm around Kara like a vice holding her close, the other hand stroked Kara’s hair, soothing her with shushing noises and the reassurance that “Everything was going to be alright.” the pacification a reaction to the weight that lay behind the words, not the words themselves. Kara curled into Lena’s arms and let the secure embrace shield her from the responsibility of her name. All other emotions melted away, till the only feeling was the warm safety of the others touch. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a moment that felt endlessly infinite. 

When they finally broke apart no words were needed, an understanding had developed between them that was too deep to be spoken. The soft glow of the burnt down candles lit their flushed cheeks, and a different kind of emotion stirred in Lena’s chest, an emotion that had been forbidden, locked away deep in furthest reach of her heart, protected from the flimsy love that had been granted to her. For the first time in her life she felt truly safe, and that hidden emotion peaked out of the darkened confines of her heart. She searched Kara’s eyes, so trusting and open, for a hint that she shared the feeling. She cupped Kara’s face and lent in slowly, hovering just above her cherry-red lips. Kara surged up the rest of the way meeting her lips eagerly, hands tugging the pin from Lena’s hair so she could tangle them in her raven locks. She pushed forward gently, guiding Lena back on the sofa and settling above her. She tried to reign in her eagerness, attempting to hold back the new flood of emotions. Lena however, wasn’t sharing in this control. She surged up crushing Kara’s lips with hungry kisses. Her fledgling love restlessly craving more, tearing down the wall that had smothered her battered heart as they melted into each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena awoke, her body felt luxuriously relaxed as if it were molten gold and she stretched her arms leisurely across the bed. Her finger tips grazed the empty air. Kara was missing. Her eyes flew open, then quickly squeezed shut against the morning light. Hesitantly she let them flutter open again. She sat up, running her fingers across the crumpled sheets of the unfamiliar bed. Rubble lined the walls of the room, and the pictures of Kara and Alex reassured her that the night before had not been a dream. The light was filtering through a burnt hole in the wall and daylight weakly lit the room. But where was Kara? Lena drew herself into a ball on the bed, hugging her knees tightly to her. Loneliness clenched like an icy fist around her heart, the logical part of her brain reassured that Kara was probably needed at work, but the stronger, primal, part of her regressed to the abandoned four year old she once was. Her stomach tightened anxiously and she fought down the desolate melancholy.

Just as she was about to leave Kara walked in with a tray of steaming food. When she saw that Lena was awake she gave a pout.   
“No, don’t get up” she began lightly, but when she saw the raw vulnerability in Lena’s eyes she quickly set down the tray moving to cradle Lena in her arms “What’s the matter?” she said implored gently.

Lena shook her head “It’s nothing, ignore me.” She blustered trying to push Kara away. But Kara held tight until Lena melted into her embrace “I thought you’d gone” She mumbled into Kara’s shirt. 

Kara could feel the fear lingering behind Lena’s words but she could tell that Lena wasn’t ready to share it with her yet. So she just reassured “I’m not going anywhere” again and again until Lena’s trembling subsided. When Lena had calmed Kara retrieved the tray and handed Lena a steaming mug of tea and a pastry, before settling beside her on the bed. 

Lena, relieved that Kara didn’t push her, quickly moved on. She took a great bite out of the soft pastry. As the sweetness burst across her tongue she let out an involuntary moan. Kara let out a delighted giggle.  
“This is amazing” Lena mumbled around the mouthful. She swallowed and continued more clearly “How’d you get it so warm, I thought the electricity was out?”

Kara shot a beam of laser into her tea to explain. Lena gave an acknowledging hum and took another bite of pastry.

Kara warmed inside, amazed at how quickly Lena had accepted her alien nature. She smiled dotingly as Lena devoured the rest of the pastry. Her enthusiastic fervour held a childlike freeness that Lena rarely revealed.

When the pastry was finished she sucked the crumbs of her fingers. Letting her eyes flutter closed in bliss. 

When they finally opened they fixed on Kara’s uneaten pastry   
“Did you not want yours?” she asked, and before Kara could reply she added “Could I have it?” after a beat she gave a simpering “Please”

A glimmer of mischief shone in Kara’s eyes and she fixed her with a playful grin and purred “Make me”

Lena’s pupils dilated to form inky black pools and she bit her lip catching it as it curled in impish delight. Without warning she lunged at Kara capturing her mouth in a messy kiss. They tumbled along the bed in a flurry of kisses and a tangle of limbs. The pastry tumbled forgotten to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter up Monday morning!


	3. Chapter 3

They lay intertwined in each others arms. Lena ran her fingers reverently along Kara’s body, mapping the dips and curves, committing them to memory. Kara lay basking in the tingling trail Lena’s fingers left in their wake. The soothing touch made Kara’s eye lids droop but she forced them open, basking in the sight of Lena in her bed. It was a fantasy that had occurred to her more than once, but she’d always pushed it down with a guilty feeling. But now, knowing that Lena wanted it too, she allowed herself to savour every moment.

She knew she ought to leave the ruined building but she was loathe to let the moment pass, she didn't want to leave the safe world they had built for themselves in the tiny room.

As if she could read what was in Kara’s mind Lena muttered “We need to leave, don't we?” her matter-of-fact tone not quite masking the tremors of her disappointment. Kara nodded sombrely but made no move to leave. Lena lent in, kissing her tenderly, the kiss felt like goodbye and Kara clasped her wrist desperately. Lena gave her a sad smile, she carefully untangled from Kara’s embrace and reluctantly pulled on her discarded clothes with a morose lethargy. 

Kara lay dawdling on the bed, eyes tracing Lena’s movements, refusing to miss a second of their time together, time that already felt like a memory. When Lena was dressed, Kara grudgingly tugged on her own. Wandering over to Lena she indulged in one last kiss. As she stepped back she could see the tears hiding behind Lena’s eyes, and knew they matched those glistening in her own. With a heavy sigh she blasted a gap in the rubble wall. Taking Lena in her arms and lifting her out of the dilapidated building, hovering down and setting her on the pavement far below. Medics rushed forward, snatching Lena out of her arms and whisking her away to be checked over. With a last farewell glance she flew off, feeling emptiness pool in her stomach.

…

Lena sat wistfully at her desk, the events of the morning already felt a world away. She stored them in the safe place in the back of her mind, the place where her memories of Lex lay, untarnished by the harsh realities of her world. The time she had shared with Kara was perfect, but Lena knew better than to get her hopes up. Expectation only led to disappointment, she knew that all to well. She reassured herself that Kara’s friendship was all she needed.

As if summoned by the very thought of her, Lena’s phone buzzed with a message from Kara. She opened it eagerly. All it contained was an address. She felt as if a cold weight had landed on her stomach, and she chastised herself for longing for more.

Still, she rose from her desk and made her way out to the address stated. She reached an apartment block and climbed the rickety stairs until she reached the door stated. It was an unassuming door with peeling green paint and a slanting iron 14 hammered into the wood. Skeptical she checked the message again, there had been no mistake. She dubiously pushed the door and it swung open. 

She stepped in curiously, it was like the threshold to another world. Drapes hung down, masking the ceiling and walls. Twinkling lights shone from behind the thin fabric and the air was rich with the scent of spices. Lena felt a small smile creep onto her face and she stepped in, pulling shut the door behind her. Closing out the rest of the world. 

The smile spread to an outright grin as she recognised Kara’s shoes on the floor. She kicked off her shoes next to Kara’s and let her feet sink into the plush carpet. She walked down the exotic hall through to a small room. Drapes still hung low from the ceiling giving the room an air of cozy closeness. Lena let out a laugh when she spotted a hunk of rubble in the corner of the room, an electric candle set on it. ‘Don’t want a fire hazard’ she thought wryly. She heard a rustle behind her and knew who it was before she spoke 

“You like it?” the familiar voice inquired

Lena turned with a grin letting her hungry eyes rest on Kara, who was leaning relaxed on the door way. Soft cotton pyjamas hanging loosely from her form. She nodded contentedly, “It’s perfect” she said her voice wobbling.

Kara rushed forward, enveloping Lena in an embrace. “It’s ours” she whispered.

Lena felt a deep dense of safety settle over her, this was theirs, a place where no one could disturb them. A place where she was wanted and loved completely.

She felt in her bones, she was finally home.


End file.
